


Undead in Training

by medicated smile (byulbasolar)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbasolar/pseuds/medicated%20smile
Summary: Hollywood Undead is happy being a five man band. That is, until they encounter a freshman with a powerful personality and vocals to match.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, do you do anything other than stare at that girl’s tits?” Jorel rolled his eyes at his friend, using his broken pencil to scratch his nickname on his desk. 

“Fuck off, you nerd,” Jordan responded with a playful smile on his face. He pulled his eyes away from Tiara, the new girl. “I don’t just like girls for their tits. They have to have a nice ass too.”

“Remind me why I talk to you,” Jorel said, looking out the window. It seemed like the lunch bell would never ring. 

Jordan hung an arm around Jorel’s shoulders. “Because you love me.”

“Gay.”

“See, this is why you’re only my side hoe.”

Jorel laughed kind of loudly, earning him a look from Mr. Cain, their math teacher. He gave an obviously fake look of apology back, before turning back to Jordan. In a voice barely above a whisper, he asked, “Wait, who’s your main hoe?”

“George, of course.” Jordan looked at Jorel as if he was the dumbest person in the solar system. Which, of course, wouldn’t be far off. 

Jorel made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. He stifled another laugh, not wanting another day of detention. He pretended to look at his homework for a couple seconds before stuffing it in his backpack.

Seconds later, the bell rang. Jorel stood up and waited for Jordan to do the  
same. Jordan stared at the wall blankly, so Jorel clapped in front of his face,  
startling him. “Let’s go, dumbass,” Jorel mocked. 

“You’re the dumbass,” Jordan responded, getting up. 

Jorel scoffed. “As if.”

“Asshole.”

“Watch the language, boys.” Mr. Cain appeared out of nowhere. He had this ugly frown, and his eyebrows were so thick you could barely see his forehead. 

Jordan had that one face where he was about to roast, so Jorel, ever the responsible friend, started dragging him away. He opened the classroom door, ‘throwing’ Jordan into the hallway. “Will do, Sir,” He said, before letting go of the door and unintentionally slamming it shut. 

“Shit!” Still not wanting detention, he grabbed Jordan by his backpack and ran for it. The two of them ‘flew’ down the hallway, looking like a couple a lost pigeons, until they got to the cafeteria. They got rather judgemental looks from several others once they arrived in their safe haven of gross food and stupid juniors and seniors. 

The two threw their backpacks on the benches of the table their group usually sat at. They went to the main line, as they were already out of hamburgers and there was no way in hell they were eating salads.

“This is gonna take fucking forever,” Jordan complained.

“Dude, shut the hell up and just be patient,” Jorel responded. He rolled his eyes at his friend’s complaining. 

Jordan looked back over at their table. “But someone’s gonna take our table if everyone else takes much longer.”

“We put our bags down, though.”

“So? It’s not like the table thieves care.”

Jorel shook his head. “You define stupid.” He grabbed a tray, grimacing at the ‘chili’ the lunch lady slopped onto it haphazardly.

Jordan did the same, looking disgusted by the mere smell of the goop. “Are you sure this is safe to eat?” He asked, ignoring Jorel’s statement. 

Jorel shrugged in his response and typed in his lunch pin. He waited for his friend to do the same before they headed back to their table.

“See? The table is perfectly safe-” Jorel cut himself off when he saw a kid sitting there, ignoring the rest of the world as he bobbed his head to the music they couldn’t hear through his red headphones. “Okay, maybe not.”


	2. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are not impressed to find someone at their table.

“Uh, dude?” Jordon attempted to get the stranger’s attention. The blonde haired kid didn’t notice, likely due to his headphones blocking out their voices. Jorel sat across from the kid and snapped his fingers close to the kid’s face, causing him to jump. He took off the headphones and looked up at the pair.

“Um, hi,” The boy greeted awkwardly. He looked confused and slightly afraid. 

“Dude, you’re at our table,” Jordon said bluntly.

The table thief jumped up from the bench, almost falling in the process. “Sorry about that,” He said with his head down. 

“You’re new, huh?” Jorel assumed as he watched the flustered table thief.

He nodded. “Yeah, today’s my first day. How’d you know?”

“You look like a bird that’s about to be run over.”

“I’m not sure whether or not to be offended?” The kid laughed. “Sounds about right though. That’s how I feel.”

Jorel smiled. “It’s fine, you can sit with us today if you want.”

The kid’s face lit up. “Really? Thanks, man!” He grinned and sat back down.

Jordon grabbed Jorel’s arm and dragged him a couple feet away. The new kid looked after them even though he probably couldn’t hear that far.

“Dude, what gives?” Jordon asked as soon as they were out of ears’ reach.

Jorel rolled his eyes. “What?  He’s new, it’s not like he has anywhere else to sit.”

“He can find somewhere else!”

Jorel punched Jordon lightly in the arm. “Don’t be an ass.” He gave Jordon a look, showing that he meant business. 

Jordon rolled his eyes. “Fine, but just for today.” Jorel shrugged, compromising. 

The boys looked back to the new kid, who was watching them with confused eyes. They went back to the table, exchanging a final look. “So what’ll it be?” The kid asked.

The pair looked at him in confusion. “I’m not an idiot, I know you were debating whether or not to let me stay.” He shrugged.

Jorel looked to Jordon. “You can stay. This guy’s just a bitch,” He answered, nudging Jordon and looking back to the new kid.

The kid grinned. “Thank you. I’m Danny, by the way. Daniel Murillo.”

“Nice to meet you, Danny. I’m Jorel, and this asshole is Jordon.” They both turned to Jordon, who looked somewhat constipated. 

Finally, he sat down. “Nice to meet ya.” He bit into the school spaghetti, immediately wincing at the flavor. “The hell do they put in this?” 

“I think it’s more of a question of what they make it with,” Danny responded, his nose face scrunching up at the flavor. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jorel saw Jordon suppress a smile. “I think it’s made of dirt,” Jordon added. “Or maybe pencil shreddings.”

Jorel laughed. “It’s what we get for breaking Mz. Garter’s pencil sharpener.”

“Oh my God, throwbacks.” Jordon laughed as well. “She deserved that though, she was an ass.”

Jorel saw Danny looked confused. “Mz. Garter was our shitty alg teacher our freshman year. We hated her.”

“I can tell,” Danny replied, looking quite amused. “How did you break her pencil sharpener?”

“I pushed Jorel into it and it fell off the shelf.”

“Are we talking about the pencil sharpener incident? Because that was a joint effort.”

The three boys looked up at the source of the new voice to see another guy sitting down next to Jordon. “Oh hey George,” Jordon greeted. They two shook hands. “How’s my main hoe?”

“I’d be better if you hadn’t just stolen the credit for my peak in life.”

Jorel sighed. “You seriously consider pushing me into a shelf to be your greatest accomplishment.

“Yup.”

The banter stopped when Danny cleared his throat. “Oh, this is Danny. He’s new,” Jordon introduced.

George reached his hand out for Danny to shake. “Nice to meet you. I’m George Reagan.”

Danny shook his hand, smiling. “Nice to meet you too. Sorry for taking over your table.” 

George shrugged. “Well, these two are fine with you, so it’s cool.” 

“For your information, I tried to kick him out. And where are Dyl and Matty?” Jordon changed the subject quickly, probably to avoid an argument.

“Kurlz got the flu, remember?” Jorel rolled his eyes at Jordon’s stupidity. 

“Right. I forgot.”

“Duh. And Dylan has detention for getting caught skipping. What a dumbass.” George answered about the other with the fitting insult.

“Again? Seriously?” Jorel rolled his eyes at the revelation. George nodded. “Disappointed, but not surprised. When will he figure out to wait for the janitor to go back to sleep?”

Jordon laughed. “Boy still doesn’t know that?”

“Guess not. Oh, Danny, Matthew and Dylan are our friends. They usually sit here too.”

Danny nodded. “I figured. And I’m guessing ‘Kurlz’ is a nickname?”

The three boys laughed. “Oh right, that. We came up with stage names a while ago. I’m J-Dog, Jordon’s Charlie Scene, and George is J3T. “Oh, and our other friend, Dylan, is Funny Man.”

“It was opposite day,” Jordon said with a smile.

“So it’s as if you were in a band? That’s pretty neat,” Danny commented, clearly interested. 

“Hell yeah it is. The band name is Hollywood Undead, by the way.” George continued the explanation, suddenly looking excited. 

“Have you ever thought about actually making songs?” Danny asked.

The boys looked at each other, the atmosphere becoming tenser. “Um, well, we used to, but drama happened and we don’t anymore…” 

Danny’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape. “I see,” He said, dropping the subject knowingly.

They all groaned as they heard the bell ring. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Jordon grumbled. 

“Hey Danny, what’s your next class?” Jorel asked curiously. 

“Just a second, I haven’t memorized my schedule yet,” he said and pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. After looking at his next class, he responded. “English with Martinez.”

“Nice.” Jordon held up the ‘okay’ symbol, making everyone laugh. 

“Dude, stop being a damn meme.” George rolled his eyes at his friend’s actions, before turning back to Danny. “You’re lucky, man. She’s the cool English teacher.”

Danny raised his brows curiously. “How so?”

Jordon gave the guy a smile and a hand on the shoulder. “You’ll see when you get there.”

“Jordon,” Jorel started, suppressing a smile. “Ninety percent of ra-”

The mentioned boy retracted his hand almost immediately. “Shut up, Decker. You too, Butterfly-boy.” He didn’t hesitate to call out George, who was laughing at the whole exchange. 

Jorel looked back to the blonde. “Anyway, Danny, my next class is down the same hall. I can walk you there if you’d like.”

Danny nodded almost immediately. “I’d appreciate it. Thanks, man.”

“No problem. Let’s go, then,” He said, getting up. Danny stood up as well, grabbing both of their trash and going to throw it away.

While he was grabbing his bag and Danny was throwing their trash, Jorel could just hear George and Jordon murmuring to each other.

“So, are we really gonna accept him just like that?”

“I don’t know man, I’m not really sure at this point.”

Jorel gave the two a look, and they both shut up. “Seriously dumbasses, just give the kid a chance,” He grumbled, and with that, he left the table to lead Danny to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit can't believe it took me so long to update this story. I guess I got kinda caught up with HOBM. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed. I'm still deciding whether or not to make a twitter for updates.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to prove I can write something other than angst. There's still gonna be angst though, 'cause I'm a little shit :)


End file.
